


Бандитская романтика

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: если вы мучительно пытаетесь вспомнить, кто такая Эфиле и чем она известна, то отвечаем: не известна примерно ничем, а выглядитвот таки так[/MORE]





	Бандитская романтика

**Author's Note:**

> если вы мучительно пытаетесь вспомнить, кто такая Эфиле и чем она известна, то отвечаем: не известна примерно ничем, а выглядит [вот так](https://69.media.tumblr.com/73b62fb0f3e47ff7a1c3873145bc78b9/tumblr_phbpjrsgiQ1rf3uloo1_400.gif)  
> [и так](https://69.media.tumblr.com/58a9f40bf1bf99ebcc0ed0f3d14a5a1e/tumblr_phbpjrsgiQ1rf3uloo2_400.gif)[/MORE]

Раздался выстрел, и сразу же за ним — ещё один. Слишком быстро, чтобы успеть перезарядить, значит, пистолетов как минимум два. На этом информация о неизвестном союзнике пока заканчивалась.

Вито тоже пальнул сначала из одного ствола, затем из другого. В ответ начали отстреливаться, но как-то вяло, без задора. Похоже, силы у противника были уже на исходе. Вито завертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь определить, откуда летят пули. Не вражеские, разумеется, на них уже было наплевать. Нападающие явно проскочили в Тоттленд на чистой удаче, а теперь она их оставила, так что добивание стало только вопросом времени.

Снова выстрел и ещё один. Кажется, не с крыши, может, с чердака? Стреляли подло, исподтишка, в точности, как сам Вито. Ему очень понравилось. Таких союзников хотелось узнать получше, ведь вчерашний союзник уже завтра может оказаться твоей мишенью.

Вито, конечно, никогда не признавался в этом вслух, но жизнь до того, как Отец решил породниться с семьёй Шарлотта, ему нравилась гораздо больше. То есть, разумеется, он, как и все, обожал госпожу Шифон, да и кроха Пец был ну чисто котёнок, но всё же раньше они занимались _реальными_ делами, а теперь только болтались в сладких водах Тоттленда да следили за тем, чтобы масло на крем доставили вовремя — такое себе занятие для настоящих пиратов.

Если бы не свежие выпуски комиксов, Вито бы совсем с тоски сдох.

Иногда, правда, заплывали какие-нибудь психи, решившие, что им хватит сил справиться с Большой Мамочкой и её командой, но их чаще всего успевали потопить ещё до того, как пиратам Огненного Танка удавалось поучаствовать в общем веселье. Так что сегодняшним днём стоило насладиться по полной. Какая удача, что у Пеца как раз начали резаться зубы, и вся команда сейчас пыталась как-то отвлечь его от этого обстоятельства.

Вито и таинственный стрелок снова выпустили по паре пуль. Развлечение подходило к концу вместе с прячущимися в захваченном кафе пиратами-неудачниками. Дверь с намалёванным на ней лесным орехом распахнулась, и последний противник, паля из револьвера во все стороны, выскочил на улицу с отчаянным воплем:

— А-а-а-а-а, да будьте вы все прокляты!

В такую лёгкую мишень и слепой бы попал, Вито даже не пришлось целиться. Две пули прошили сердце пирата одновременно: одна от Вито, а вторая — от загадочного союзника, выпущенная (на этот раз Вито точно разглядел) с чердака того же здания, у которого он прятался.

Над улицей повисла тишина, только сизый пороховой дым медленно таял в воздухе.

— Всё в порядке-реро, — сообщил Вито возможным свидетелям, выходя из тёмного переулка на свет. — С мощью команды Большой Мамочки по-прежнему никто не может сравниться.

«Кроме Джермы, разумеется», — мысленно добавил он, чтобы остаться верным своим идеалам.

Люди понемногу выглядывали из окон и проулков, кто посмелее — выходил на улицу. Слуги-душки засуетились, принялись растаскивать трупы прочь, а Вито прислонился к стене у входа в здание. Таинственный стрелок, если не свалит крышами или какими-нибудь тайными ходами, непременно пройдёт через эту дверь, а Вито очень хотелось знать его в лицо.

По лестнице загремели твёрдые шаги, и он мысленно подобрался. Дверь распахнулась, выпуская на свет высокую фигуру, и Вито наконец смог удовлетворить своё любопытство.

Что ж, он не ошибся, пистолета у стрелка действительно оказалось два. И ленты патронов тоже две — весьма предусмотрительно! — одна на бёдрах и ещё одна, по диагонали пересекающая грудь. Весьма впечатляющую грудь. Едва прикрытую короткой курткой грудь.

Прочие детали вроде небесного цвета кудрей, длинных ног и зажатой в острых зубах сигареты даже как-то сначала прошли мимо его внимания. Даже тяжёлая нижняя челюсть внешность не портила, а только добавляла особого шарма.

Вито почувствовал, что в его чёрством сердце есть место не только комиксам, грабежам и насилию.

Он шагнул к незнакомке и слегка склонил голову:

— Синьорина! — от неожиданности в памяти всплыло обращение с давно покинутой родины.  
— Синьора, — поправила она, проявив приятную осведомлённость о культурных традициях некоторых стран Вест Блу.

Она окинула Вито взглядом, с головы до ног и обратно; переместила сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой. Заинтересовалась, похоже, — впрочем, если бы и нет, изящно навязывать своё общество можно было назвать ещё одним хобби Вито.

— А синьор… — Вито подвесил вопрос в воздухе.  
— Не беспокоил меня с тех пор, как его похоронили двадцать лет назад, — она огладила рукояти своих пистолетов.

Ах, что это был за жест! Угроза и чистый секс в одном флаконе! Что за опасная и прекрасная женщина!

Вито непроизвольно коснулся собственных пистолетов, рука сама потянулась.

— Синьора, — он ещё на шаг приблизился к ней, наклонился ближе, — когда пара наших с вами пуль прошла через сердце этого неудачника, моё собственное сердце пропустило удар! Я поражён до глубины души… реро!

Теперь она смотрела на него с более явным любопытством.

— Мне кажется, у нас много общего! Наши методы и предпочтения так похожи, будто мы действовали в сговоре! — продолжал разливаться Вито. — Что думаете об этом, синьора..?  
— Шарлотта Эфиле, — подсказала она.

Кто бы сомневался, что харизматичная красотка окажется очередным побегом пышно разросшегося генеалогического дерева Шарлотт.

— Вито из команды Пиратов Боевого Танка, — представился он. — Верно служу вашему зятю. Могу я предложить вам, синьора Эфиле, отметить нашу общую победу в каком-нибудь уютном заведении, — Вито качнул языком, — реро?  
— Даже не надейся, мама ни за что не согласится выдать меня замуж за пешку из команды наших союзников, — Эфиле выдохнула, и табачный дым тут же смешался с сильным ароматом пороха, которым они оба успели основательно пропитаться.  
— Разве я что-то говорил о замужестве? — Вито улыбнулся шире. — Я думаю, даже Большая Мамочка не запретит своей дочери неплохо провести время с кем бы та ни пожелала… Обещаю вам настоящую бандитскую романтику!

И не оставляя ей лишнего времени на раздумья, галантно предложил согнутый локоть:

— Реро?

Мгновение спустя её рука сжала предложенный локоть — крепко, как рукоять пистолета.

— Мы начали со стрельбы, а это уже верный путь к бандитской романтике, — Эфиле дёрнула уголком рта, что, видимо, должно было означать улыбку. — Это мой остров, идём, я покажу тебе самые злачные места.  
— С удовольствием, реро! — просиял Вито.

Они зашагали вниз по улице, и две пары пистолетов мерно покачивались в такт их шагам.


End file.
